Hope?
by Revenge of the Blondes
Summary: Courtney and her family move to Forks to be near their grandparents. One thing leads to another and a very lovable wolf imprint. how does Courtneys past effect this? 2 yrs after BD
1. Movies

**Chapter 1: Scares **

**Courtney's Point of View**  
I was glad my friends had excepted me back so easily after the way I treated them when I was dating that asshole Chris. I can't even believed I dated him for so long. I shuttered at the thought. After the way he treated me I should've left after the first month, but I was truly scared he would follow through on his threats to kill himself without me.

My friends brought me to the movies to see some pointless sitcom. I had quickly agreed and thanked them many times. The phone in my pocket vibrated and I turned to see if anyone noticed. My closest friend Mandy was sitting next to me and she heard my phone buzz too.

I flipped it open and read the text from my sister Ash.

_Ash: Courtney its Gran. She is sick. Something is wrong with her heart. A heart attack I think they said. It's not looking too good…_

I gasped and looked down to reread that text. After I was sure I read it correctly I rushed a text back.

_Me: okay tell dad to come and get me_

I didn't have my license yet because I was only 15, my birthday was next month. I looked at my phone, it was 8:30 now. He should be here around 8:45…

I turned to Mandy. "I-I have to go." She nodded and watched as I rushed out of the movie theater. I paused in the main lobby of the theater and sat on a bench that looked out over the front of the building so I would see when my dad got here.

It was then that I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned around to see Mandy standing there. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding in.

She was worried. "Are you alright?"

I shrugged. "It's not me, its my grandma, she's sick." I trailed off at the end. "She might not make it…" I started crying then.

"Do you want me to stay out here with you?" She asked.

"No, no go have fun, enjoy the movie, I'll call you tomorrow."

"If you say so…" I watched her turn and walk back to our theater. I turned and faced the road to see if by chance dad was here. He wasn't. I sighed and checked the time once again. 8:35. 10 more minutes…

Once again I felt a hand close down on my shoulder. "Mandy it's really f-" I stopped short realizing that the hand was bigger then Mandy's. Internally I was kicking myself for not having Mandy stay with me. I turned around to see my worst nightmare standing right next to me. Chris.

"H-how d-did you f-find m-me?" I looked at him and started backing away.

He chuckled and stepped over the bench closing the gap between us.

"S-s-s-stay away from me." He just got closer. He put his arms on either side of my head and bent forward like he was about to kiss me. I did the only thing I could think of to do, I brought my knee up with as much force as possible, and it hit it's target. However small it may be. He fell to the ground crying.

"Baby! I missed you! Come over here and kiss me. Make me feel better." He whined. I shook my head.

"Never." I spat at him. I turned and grabbed my stuff from the bench and walked out into the night. I opened my cell phone to call my dad. "Dad? Hey it's me."

"Oh, hi Courtney. I'll be there in about 3 minutes okay?"

I nodded before realizing he wouldn't be able to hear that. "Yeah okay dad see you then." I hung up my phone. About a minute later I did a 180 to face the opening door behind me. Uh oh.

"Why'd you do that babe?" Apparently Chris had recovered from the blow I gave him. Shit.

"Don't call me that!" I nearly shouted at him. It looked to me like I had also recovered from the shock of him suddenly being there.

Great, now he was angry. "Why not?"

"Because we are THROUGH!" I didn't contain my yell that time. Chris picked up his pace and was nearly jogging to me. I saw headlights just a little ways down the street and I hoped that they belonged to my dad's 2000 Ford Mondeo Sedan. But with no luck it just passed. Chris was right on top of me now and grabbed my arm.

"Come with me baby." He started pulling me away but this time a car came, and it was my dad. I sighed in relief.

I watched my dad jump out of the car and walk over to us. "You let go of my daughter you scum. Leave her alone." Normally I would get angry at him for butting in but right now I was so thankful he was here. Dad brought me back to the car and I graciously climbed in. Once my dad was in he started speeding away muttering something about 'boys these days.'

I looked up at my dad after about 5 minutes and said. "Thank you."

He looked startled and replied with a " No problem sweetheart."

Turning my eyes to a loose string on my sweatshirt I asked. "How bad is she?"

Looking straight out into the road he said, "Pretty bad."

I gulped and leaned my head back against the seat. I never really got a chance to hang out with Gran since she lived all the way in Forks, while we were across the country in Maryland. The rest of the car ride was silent except for our breathing.

I didn't know if I was ready for what I was about to walk into. I knew my mom would be devastated, and Ashley, and Dustin would most likely be too.

A frown spread across my face as I stepped out into the garage. Last time we had gone to see Gran It was over the summer but I was to preoccupied texting my *cringe* boyfriend. I tried to pull it up a smile but I wasn't sure how it would look to an outsider. I looked in a mirror. No good, this smile would cause them to worry more.

As soon as I walked into the living room I was bombarded with people. All 3 of them were hugging me.

"I-I'm so sorry mom." I managed to whisper out. "What happened?"

"shedhtatck!" I couldn't make out a work she said. I turned to Ash asking for help.

Ash translated for me. "She had a heart attack."

"Oh my god! Is she okay?" I was freaking out. I had really hoped that Ash was lying when she texted me.

"Mom wants to head to Forks to be with her parents." It was dad who spoke. "Alyssa are you sure you want to go alone." She nodded.

"Can I go with you?" I didn't even know where the question came from. I didn't know either my grandfather or grandmother from Forks very well and my dad's parents lived in Texas so we didn't see them either. I didn't want to not know them anymore. I would go with my mom and I would pay attention to my family.

Before either of my parents could answer Dustin and Ashley were pouncing on them too. "Can I go?" "Please Ma can I go too?"

I saw my mom thinking about the situation. She turned to my dad. "Jeff can I talk to you in the other room?" Dad nodded and followed my mom into their bedroom.

I being the oldest of the kids ran up to the door and quietly pressed my ear against it.

"Maybe we should move there?"

There was silence for a minute.

"Maybe." My dad agreed. "We should be close to them."

My mom probably nodded her head. "We should move soon. How about next weekend?" I heard footsteps then my dad answered.

"Let's ask the kids first." I didn't expect to hear his voice so close, and then he opened the door. We all tumbled in and I ended up being on top of my 2 younger siblings.

"Sorry!" I murmured before hopping off them. I glared up at my dad. "You wanted us?"

"Well you guys know the question. What's your answer?" We all thought about it for a moment then I replied first.

"I think that's probably the best idea." Not to mention it would put distance between me and Chris, I added in my head. I looked over to see doubt playing across my 2 siblings faces.

Mom cut in here. "You guys will make new friends easily! It should be as easy as saying yes and we will move there to be with our family!"

Ash nodded and Dustin bounced up into mom's arms. "Okay mommy."

We all smiled and my dad went to the computer with my mother to arrange flights to Seattle so we could get to Forks.

I grabbed one of our family suitcases and I packed away some of my stuff. It was around 10 that I decided to send a text to all my friends.

_Everyone: I'm moving to Forks next weekend, so if I don't see any of you this week outside of school it's because I'm packing. I'll miss you guys_

I double-checked to make sure I didn't send the message to Chris before I hit the send bottom.

Within 5 minutes I got about 10 text messages.

_Mandy: No! I'm gunna miss you so much! _

_Christine: Sorry to hear that! Bye girl_

_Laura: Aww no!!_

_Pepper: Bummer!_

_Gina: :( I'll miss you!_

_Casey: boo!!!_

_Keara: Noooo!! Ahh don't leave!!_

_Kathryn: oh okay :(_

_Trisha: thanks for letting me know…_

_Mea: that sucks_

It made me feel very loved to know so many friends would be thinking about me. I sighed and fell back onto my bed.

My sister, only 2 years younger than I am, came running in so I sat up and looked at her. "What's wrong Ash?"

She came and crawled into my lap. "Do you think she's gonna make it?"

I looked her in the eyes but soon I turned away. "I… I don't know…"

I brought her head to my pillow and we both lay on my bed. We stayed that way for a while until she thought I was asleep, then she quietly got up and left the room. On her way out she whispered. "I love you."

I was to out of it to reply but it didn't matter because I didn't even know if I heard it right. After a short amount of time I found myself drifting into a dream about the cold and rainy place we'd be moving to.

**A/N: Alright i dont know how good this chapter is but i really think it will get better. Reviews would be nice.... stick with me dont give up on the story yet.**


	2. Helping Hand

**Chapter 2 Meetings and Greetings**

**Seth's Point of View  
**Everyone had left. Okay well that' an overstatement but still it's mostly true. The Cullens had to leave, ya know before people caught on but they took Jake with them. Well not took, he willingly went with them but that's beside the point. I know he wouldn't have been able to leave Nessie but did he really have to go and be Alpha on me and make me stay here.

Even though I was forced to stay here Leah still gets to run around wherever she wants because he let her, or at least didn't order her to stay. Leah comes and checks in with us once in a while. Us meaning me. I could clearly remember the first time she came it was comical

_I was sitting in the living room with a plate overflowing with food, and a huge bottle of coke when I here a knock at the front door._

_My mom went to answer it but no one was there. She walked away muttering 'stupid kids'. I thought it was odd to have someone come and ding the doorbell and leave. Actually all the guys would just walk in. so I went to investigate. As soon as I stepped out of the door I being dragged into the woods. I was putting up a fight until I heard an all too familiar chuckle. It was Leah._

_Right as the woods started blocking off our view of the house she turned to me._

'_You can't tell mom.'_

'_Why the hell not?'_

'_Cause I'm not coming home. I just wanted to check on you guys.'_

_I snorted at that. ' You left us 2 months ago and now you decide you want to check on us! Why couldn't you take me with you or something? I just sit here with no one and nothing Leah. You could've at least tried to contact me.'_

'_What do you call this?'_

_I looked at her and engulfed her in a big hug. ' You gotta visit more often sis. I miss you.' I sniffed her head then laughed. ' Girl you reek.'_

_She grinned and said, ' that's what happens when you live in nature. I wash off in streams occasionally but that's no bar of soap. Ugh and the foods not too good either.'_

'_well come on in and eat.'_

'_I cant, mom.'_

'_I'll get her out of the house. Promise. Come inside in 10 minutes.'_

_I turned and walked inside._

Now it's a routine type deal for us. Once a month she will call from a motel just outside of Forks and I'll meet her over there. Actually this is only the second time of us doing this. Last time it was on a Saturday, too.

I'm running to the motel in human form, not going wolf because I don't want the guys to know. I would drive my moms car but I don't think she's like her son without a license driving it.

The only way to get to the hotel is by going through Forks. As I'm running past all the houses I notice one driveway isn't plowed. I also notice an old couple sitting on the couch in their living room. It looked like they were arguing.

I started walking towards their door and I could hear most of what they were saying.

"She's our granddaughter! We should at least invite her up! We always have Dustin and Ashley over but never Courtney."

"Whenever we have family gatherings she's never that into hanging with the family! What makes you think Courtney would want to come up for a sleep over?"

"She's still our granddaughter I'm sure she'd love to come up."

They sounded really angry so I wanted to stop it. Before I even thought twice about it I was knocking on the door, 3 solid times, and then the woman came to the door. Her eyebrows were pulled together and she looked angry.

"Hello ma'am. I noticed your driveway was still covered in snow. I, umm… wanted to know if you needed help with that?" I felt like an idiot for going to there so I decided to comment on their driveway.

She looked at me and smiled. "That'd be great. My name is Penelope Jameson."

I nodded my head. "Pleasure to meet you ma'am. My name is Seth. Seth Clearwater."

Mrs. Jameson led me to their shed where they had their shovels. I thanked her and told her I'd come tell her when I was done.

I was about half way down the driveway when my cell started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Seth! I was worried! Where are you?" Leah was shouting into the phone.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry I just met this couple and I'm shoveling their driveway for them. I'll be there in an hour okay?"

"You shoveling? Please! I was the one who always shoveled back home."

"Yeah well not anymore." I was mad so I just hung up on her.

After I finished shoveling the driveway I moved onto the walkway. I ended at the door, but before I knocked I went and put the shovel away. I then knocked on the door waited for them to come get the door.

It was the man this time.

"Thank you son. It was very kind of you to do that."

"Not a problem, sir."

"The names Joe. Joe Jameson."

"Seth Clearwater's my name."

Suddenly there was a big shattering sound in a room at the back of the house and we both ran off towards it.

"Penny? Penny are you alright?" As soon as we rounded the corner he gasped and once I got there I did the same. "Son call 911! Hurry!"

I whipped out my cell phone and dialed the number quickly. Once they answered I tossed the phone into his awaiting hands.

"Hello? My wife I need you to get here as soon as possible!" he paused as someone on the other end spoke. "67 Jackson lane." With that he hung up.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked panic rising in my throat.

"I don't know dammit!"

We sat there watching Penelope until there was a faint knock at the door.

Mr. Jameson yells, "COME IN!"

The EMTs rushed in with a stretcher. The whole process of them getting her into the back of the ambulance took all of 3 minutes.

Mr. Jameson locked up the house and soon enough I was watching as Mr. and Mrs. Jameson were being taken away in the ambulance.

I guess it's time to go to the motel. As I watched the rest of the motel I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. Well that's embarrassing. I made sure there was no evidence of that tear as I climbed the stairs to meet Leah.

As soon as I was in front of the door is burst open.

"Finally!" she laughed at me.

"Sorry. Something happened and it took longer I guess."

She could always see when something was wrong. "What's wrong little brother?"

"Mrs. Jameson, well I don't really know what happened but she ended up being rushed to the hospital."

"Oh." I could tell my story shocked her.

After that we talked about our mom, and she made fun of me about something I did, and I ended up wrestling her to the floor. After about 2 hours we decided it was time for me to head home so I didn't worry mom.

At home things went as usually. Mom made dinner, I ate it, then I went to bed.

The next morning I decided to go check and see if the Jameson's' were home yet. Once I got out of bed I realized there was a fresh layer of snow. I should probably go shovel there driveway. Breakfast first.

"Hey mom! Waffles? Yumm!" I rounded the corner to the kitchen and quickly wished I hadn't. My mom was kissing Charlie. Or should I say her _boyfriend_. "Oh, hi Charlie." They both looked embarrassed. Ha ha good.

"Hello Seth."

I grabbed some waffles and yelled over my shoulder. "I'm going for a walk! Be back later."

I was very nearly running my way to Forks, but I don't know what I expected to find.

I passed a few snow trucks and the looks the drivers threw at me questioned my sanity.

As soon as I reached their driveway I went straight to the shed. I grabbed the shovel and immediately started shoveling away.

When I was just finishing up the walkway I saw what I believe was a black 2000 or 2001 Mondeo. Nice car. But what I didn't expect was to have them pull into the Jameson's freshly shoveled driveway.

I walked up to the car and met 2 surprised faces staring at me.

"Hello my name's Seth Clearwater. Who might you be?"

"I am Jeff Baker, this is my wife Alyssa. And this," he pointed to the house behind me, "is her parents house."

"Nice to meet you. I, uh, shovel for your parents ma'am." After a long awkward silence I asked. "May I ask how your mother is? I was here when she collapsed but I don't know what happened." Mrs. Bakers crying drowned out my voice.

It was Mr. Baker who answered. "Heart attack."

Poor old lady. "I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes actually. Do you know where the next available house is? A house that could fit about 5 people?"

What does he think I am? I ain't a salesperson. Luckily I had just seen a house 3 houses back that was for sale, and was probably big enough. "Yeah. 61 Jackson lane. Right over there." I pointed to the house. "I haven't seen the inside so I cant tell you about that but it looks a good size. Close to your parents too."

I heard Mrs. Baker whisper thanks and I nodded my head and started my walk home.

"Wait!" She yelled. "Do you need a ride?" I shook my head but that wasn't good enough for them. "Where do you live?"

"Down in La Push."

"That's a good 30, 40 minute walk."

"I'm a fast walker."

"Why don't you let us give you a ride?"

"I don't want to burden you."

"It wouldn't be a burden."

I shrugged and hopped into their car.

They made polite small talk with me al the way to La Push and once we got into town I gave them directions to my house.

Once we got there Charlie's cruiser was still there so they looked back at me shock filling there eyes.

"Mom's boyfriends Chief Swan from Forks. You know him?"

Realization took the shook away from their faces and they nodded.

"Okay well thanks for the ride. I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, we'll be moving next weekend if you want to help?"

"Sure." With that I turned and walked back inside.

I walked in and saw Charlie and my mom sitting on the couch snuggling while watching some stupid romance.

It pissed me off and I decided to go get some sleep. Sleep was not on my side today because all I could think about was my father, and why on earth I haven't imprinted yet. Why couldn't I just find the right girl already?

**A/N: Yeah it's not amazing but what do you think so far?**


End file.
